thermoxinfandomcom-20200214-history
Thermoxin
Thermoxin is a YouTuber that plays various video games including, but not limited to, Geometry Dash and Bloons TD 6. History Early Life Thermoxin was born on August 7th, 2003, in a hospital in Edina, Minnesota. A few years later, his brother was born. Just before he turned 6, he and his family moved to Senoia, Georgia. Sometime after they moved, his dad got the family a Wii for the expressed purpose of playing Wii Fit Plus. Later, David was allowed to get his own game for it, and he chose New Super Mario Bros. Wii. This was the first real video game he ever played (only playing Wii Sports, Wii Fit Plus, and Build and Race prior), and lead to a long history of playing video games. Recieving the DSes and the DS Incident While he still lived in Georgia, David's parents got him and Cube a DS lite with two games: Sonic Rush Adventure and Phineas and Ferb. After a trip to Fort Lauderdale, Florida, David accidentally lost his games somewhere in the airport. They were never recovered. Later down the line, he and his brother recieved a DSi XL as well. The Christmas before he moved, they also recieved a 3DS XL for their big present of the year. They lived in Georgia for approximately three and a half years before moving to where they currently live. Introduction to YouTube Before he moved from Georgia, David found a YouTuber named Chuggaaconroy (a popular Let's Play channel), through his Super Luigi Galaxy series. This was the first Let's Play channel he ever watched, and led to many more years of watching YouTube. Recieving the Wii U Soon after they moved into their new house, David and Cube recieved a Wii U as a housewarming gift. This continued to facilitate his love of video games, and the first videos on his channel were from Wii U games. The 3DS Incident On a plane trip sometime between moving and Christmas 2014, David accidentally left his DS game case on the plane, leaving behind many games such as Super Mario 3D Land, New Super Mario Bros., and Mario Kart 7. However, he still kept the DSiXL and 3DSXL, along with the games in them (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time and Mario and Luigi: Dream Team). He never found the case, and the incident still haunts him to this day. Introduction to Geometry Dash Around late spring of 2015, when the game was in the 1.9 version, an IRL friend of David introduced him to a mobile and Steam game called Geometry Dash, first through the soundtrack and then the game itself. David fell in love with it and bought it first on Steam, and then later on mobile. While he started off slowly, he beat Back on Track and Stereo Madness close to one another and then went on to beat most of the other official levels. However, the game somehow corrupted on the first computer that he played on, and thus he uninstalled it for a while. When the game updated to version 2.0, however, he reinstalled the game. He beat a couple levels and made an account, called ThermoMan (as he didn't know that you could add spaces to your username). "Tragically", his data was soon lost. While he initially panicked, he later surpassed his previous achievements. First Uploading to YouTube David had a YouTube account named Robert King (a pseudonym that was randomly chosen) that he used to subscribe to his favorite channels, such as the aforementioned Cobanermani, The Game Theorists, and others. However, after he recieved Super Smash Bros. for Wii U for Christmas, he created his channel, changed its name to Thermo Man (after a childhood nickname), and uploaded a video of Mario fighting Bowser using the in-game replay uploader, titled "The Final Battle." While this video didn't blow up in popularity by any means, it was the first video on David's channel, and is still up to this day. He uploaded multiple other videos of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, along with two videos of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. One of the Super Smash Bros. videos, "Death Battle Redux: Zelda vs Peach" seems to be sporadically recommended to people now for unknown reasons. History of Usernames DavetendoMorpher3237 Davetendo A portmanteau of David and Nintendo. Morpher A reference to a fictional video game that he came up with, Morphbots. 3237 The year that the Archie Sonic comics took place in, prior to the Super Genesis Wave in Sonic the Hedgehog #251. Morphbots123 See above. Robert King A pseudonym that he randomly came up with when he first made a YouTube account. Thermo Man A childhood nickname, stemming from the fact that he was never cold. ThermoMan See above. ThermoManYT ThermoMan was taken. ThermoMan101 ThermoMan was taken. ThermoxinYT He thought that Thermoxin was taken, although it wasn't. Created Wikis David has created multiple wikis over the years, some in use but most not. * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Wiki (Immediately abandoned, deleted) * Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Wiki (Immediately abandoned, deleted) * Davetendo Wiki (Immediately abandoned, deleted) * Thermoxin Wiki (Somewhat in use) * GD Community Wiki (Deleted) * Bloons TD Modding Wiki (Deleted) PC Specs David's PC is the Dell XPS 8930. * Processor: Intel i7-8700 * Graphics Card: Nvidia GeForce GTX 1050Ti 4GB * RAM: 16GB Intel Optane +16GB DRAM * Storage: 2TB Trivia * He used to be a huge fan of the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series, before the series' Wii U titles became massive disappointments. He still sometimes plays the 2nd and 3rd games. ** However, after the announcement of Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games, he was excited regardless. He received it for Christmas, and has had fun with it so far. Category:People Category:Members of The Group